legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Iso (LL)
"Iso" is the eighth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis Legoland staff adapt to their new facility as it is moved to a different area of the Grand Range. Jack sets up his own lab in an attempt to open a portal to another realm. Plot An ok day at Legoland... In a new location at ground level the new Legoland is seen. All the old labs and building are there but just a little rearranged. There is now a large car park in the left of Legoland next to the living areas and a ship yard on the right of Legoland behind the lab area. Jack is standing along with James on the top of the main command room. He gives a short speech saying that Legoland has moved but its intentions are still the same. Everybody cheers and then goes back to the labs to do their research. Jack then asks James to come with him as they both get on his ship the Hovercraft and fly to a cave. Remember this, says jack. This is the cave where the strange residual Dechyons were recorded. Inside was a strange temple and machinery. Jack then says that it is now our job to finally study the cave properly. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Walter, Slick, Luther and a few other scientists are seen in the cave along with Jack and James. Inside the cave was the ruins of a small ancient temple. Built into the ruins were controls panels and machinery. Luther said that the markings on the wall were like none he has ever seen before. He thinks the temple is called the Iso temple. He then says that Dr. Pittman was supposed to help him decode the language and markings but he can't seem to find him. Jack and James then walk up to the main control panel where Walter is sitting. He has not had any luck trying to get the controls operational, they are all alien and do not seem to respond to Celios Crystals. He wants James expertise so James says alright and offers to help. Jack says hes got some reports to read and that he will come back here later. In his cabin Dr. Pittman is sitting looking at his laptop. There is a knock at the door, it is Luther. He tells the doctor that he is late. He replies by saying that he is just writing a report for Jack and will come to the Iso Temple soon. When Luther goes he opens his laptop and resumes with his communication to what is seen to be the Crystallines. They ask him to bring them some ionised Celios Crystals. He replies by saying that he does not work in the crystal lab and so he does not have the right clearance to access them. The Crystallines demand for him to do it else they will kill him in the future attack. He reluctantly says he will try. Jack comes back to the the Iso Temple to continue work on finding more about it. James and Walter are trying to power up the alien technology by providing it with energy but it still does not seem to be working. Jack brings in some equipment and sets up some tables within the temple. He then starts to photograph as much as alien text possible. Meanwhile Slick is standing at the back of the small temple. There is a small corridor that leads into the rock face. It extend about 5 meters down, is 6 meters across and 10 meters high. Along the side of it are pillars. Inside the pillars are some kind of alien projectors, this is where the residual Dechyons were coming from. Slick then says to Jack that he thinks that this was some kind of teleporter. James agrees; he says that Dechyons create anomalies in space time, this can then lead to worm holes through space. Technology like this has never been created by Humans though as we just don't know how to do it. Jacks asks everyone to double their efforts and try to get this teleporter working. If possible it would be the most scientific breakthrough ever done by the Galactic Federation. As many scientists are working in the Iso Temple, Dr. Pittman believes that the crystal lab might be empty. He enters to find it empty, he then walks over to the crystal storage room. Suddenly he hears Walter shout hey. He asks Walter what he is doing here. Walter says that he forgot his Translational Converter before asking why the doctor was in here. Dr. Pittman says he just wanted to find Slick. Walter tells him he is in the Iso Temple and that he can take him there if he Dr. Pittman says he will wait for him to get back and then returns to the genetics lab. In the chemical lab Billy Han and Susanne Gates are reactivating the lab as it had moved. Billy says that the lab is finally set up and ready. He then asks Susanne if they want to play a game of Laser Hedron in the living areas since its out of hours. Susanne says that he only wants to play so he can get the title of best Laser Hedron player in Legoland off her. They laugh and go and play the game. Its dark and James flys his ship the M1 back from a general inspection of the Solar Station to the main space port. When he arrives he does not land, instead he flies off to the Iso Temple. When he gets there he sees Jacks Hovercraft outside. James enters and see Jack all alone in a corner of the dimly lit cave. He has set up a small cryptography lab. He has 3 tables filled with computers, PDA and even some test tubes. He also has many printed out pictures of the alien letters and characters; Jack is also wearing a lab coat. James says what do we have here, Jack doing science. He laughs and says that even though he is a leader he still had to learn a lot about science to get into the Galactic Federation. He then explains that when he was in the Space Cadets he was quite the cryptographer. James then said that he has set up his own little lab here before asking what the chemicals in test tube were for. Jack said that some messages are hidden in special ways, these would help him decode them. Also it was to get rid of all the stains that had covered the characters on the walls of the temple so he could read them better. James then gave him good luck and left. In the middle of the night, Dr. Pittman snuck into the chemical lab by avoiding The Security Team. He went to the crystal storage room to find it was locked with a large electric lock. He attempted to hack it but failed. He quickly and disappointedly returned to his cabin. The next day James returned to the Iso Temple and saw that lots of scientists and Jack were there. Jack said that he made a breakthrough last night. He had managed to decode some of the characters and discovered how to power up the device. It used a Hyper Dechyon Manipulation Drive to create a stable spatial portal. We cannot supply the original power source to it but we can power it up by another means. Jack asked James to build a Power Converter that would convert Neutrinos into antiprotons. That reaction should provide the right power for the device to work. All of the scientists were very impressed as Jack was a skilled leader, not a scientist. James and the scientists went down to the engineering bay and started work. Dr. Pittman went into the chemical lab. Billy Han and Susanne Gates greated him and asked if they can help him. He said he just wanted to look in the chemical storage room. As he had high enough security clearance they let him. He was looking for Pipepside. There wasn't any so he looked for chemicals on how to make it. He found a high concentrated acid and asked if he can take it. They let him. Dr. Pittman then went to the Iso Temple. Jack said hi and told him that Luther wants him. He went over to him and Luther was a bit mad saying that he has really been slacking with his work and reports over the past few weeks.The doctor apologizes and says he's been busy and tired, he then starts to help him with the decoding of the characters. James, Walter and many other scientists and engineers were in the engineering bay helping to make the Power Converter. Dave came in and offered his assistance.They finally made it and were ready to use it. They loaded it into the Transport Shuttle and everyone went to the Iso Temple. James got out and informed Jack of the news. They plugged up the device and got it ready to use. The converted itself needed some power so James and Dave started to run a cable from the Transport Shuttle to the Iso Temple. The G-man is then seen walking up to the control pannel and seen activating it, however no one looks at him or approaches him as if he was invisible. While everyone was distracted Dr. Pittman went over to Jacks lab. He then looked through the chemicals and found what he was looking for, Pipeppamin. Jack came over and asked him what he was doing in his lab. Dr. Pittman said he was just "Admiring the work of a genius" Jack laughed and thanked him before saying that it would be wise for him to not get caught slacking by Luther again. Dr. Pittman smiled and went away. The device was ready to test. Jack shouted to Dave to start the Power Converter, he did so and the alien technology started to power up. James said that the alien technology lite up light a christmas tree. Jack then asked him to examine it and see what he thinks. James sad that it does not belong to Dr. Inferno, the controls in his base look like they were Human. James says that there are no switches or buttons, only sockets, its like this stuff belongs to a cybernetic race of aliens. Jack concerns and asks all the scientists to work together and try to operate the teleporter. Dr. Pittman says to Luther that he needs to get a Molecular Dating Device to help find out how long the different pieces of text have been around. Luther says for him to borrow his one, Dr. Pittman refuses and says his one back at the genetics lab contains all of his presets. Luther lets him go and get it. When Dr. Pittman gets to Legoland he goes straight to the crystal lab. He then goes up to the crystal storage room door and pours both the chemicals he swiped together, the Pipeppamin and the strong acid. They react with the metal of the door and it burns through it. He goes in and grabbed 5 crystals and puts them in a Sample Case. He then hides it in his cabin. Then he quickly drives a truck back to the Iso Temple. When he arrives Luther asks to see his Molecular Dating Device. He says he could not find it. James thinks hes found a way to open a portal using it. Jack asks for them to do it. James, Walter and Dave activate it. The whole cave rumbles and shakes, the alien technology powers up and flashes of light appear in the portal corridor. The equipment reaches a climax before powering down causing all of the controls to spark and a small fire to break out. Jack asks what the hell happened. Dave uses his Scanner and discovers that there was a giant surge of Dechyons. James says that the problem was that the Dechyons were not being contained, the portal was trying to open up all around the cave like a rift. Walter suggests that maybe they should make some kind of containment field device. Jack interrupts and says "Guys, personally I knew this was not going to work, this looks like really advanced alien technology and Dechyons are uncharted territory let alone Dechyon containment fields, I we should stop messing about with this technology until we know what we are doing with it. James reluctantly agrees, Walter is disappointed. All of the team start packing up their equipment and headed back to Legoland. When Slick got back to the crystal lab he saw the melted door lock to the crystal storage room. He called Mitch and a security team. Jack and James were in the main command room when Mitch entered. He explained to them that something strange is going on in Legoland because someone had melted through the door and 5 ionized Celios Crystals were gone. Jack ordered Mitch to start an investigation to find out who or what did this. In Dr. Pittmans cabin he was on his laptop. He set up a communications link with the Crystallines. He said that they better be quick as his Signal Scrambler will only mask his communication for a short period of time. He told them that he had 5 ionized Celios Crystals. They replied and said great work, they only need one more thing now that they will tell him later. It was night and James was asking John in the mess hall if he had seen Jack. He said that while he was having his dinner he saw Jack grab a coffee to go. James then went to the main space port and saw Jack Hovercraft no there. James got on his ship the M1 and went to the ship yard, Jacks ship was not there either, James then flew to the Iso Temple. James went in and saw Jack at his mini lab in the corner of the cave, the only light was the lights coming from his desk, the rest of the cave was in darkness. James said that he thought he would find Jack here, he then asked him how his new lab was going. He replied by saying not very well as it is now obsolete. He then said he managed to decode one last thing before he will take down the lab and seal the cave. He showed him a decoded set of characters. Jack said that this appears to be the race that owns this temple. The sheet James is looking at says Hackabots. He says he has never heard of it. Jack concers and says that there is nothing on the Galactic Federations data base about it either. Jack then finally said "Well who ever they are, lets hope they come back and tell us how this thing works". The episode ends there Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1